Thoda pyar thodi dosti
by AreejSachinLover
Summary: Vry bad at summary read in to know more totally new concept and for some of my ff's friends
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys kese ho sab ek nayi story hai aur naye couples including me so pls read and review karna,,,,So enjoy.,…**

**In Goa**

(Inside a restraunt a boy was passing through he was about slip but a girl caught hold of his hand.)

**Girl:** Aap thik toh hai na?

**Boy: **Jee haan,by the way thanks mujhe bachane ke liye.

**Girl:**Welcome.

**Boy**:Kya main apne bachane wali ka naam jan sakta hoon?:)

**Girl:**Ya sure why not Hi my name is Areej

**Boy:**And I m Sachin.

(Sudeenly Areej's phone rings she receives it.)

**Areej:**Hello,haan thik hai mom abhi aati hoon ok bye.(to sachin)To sachin main chalti hoon milenge.:)

**Sachin:**Ok bye.

**IN THE BEARUE(Mumbai)**

**ACP:**Attention everyone aaj humare saath ek officer join Karne waali hai.

Abhijeet aur Daya tumlog khyaal rakhna mujhe DCP se milne jana hai.

**Both:**Jee sir.

(After fifteen minutes everyone were busy at work.A girl enters.)

**Girl:**Senior Ins. Areej reporting on duty sir!

**Daya:**Welcome to CID Mumbai.

**Areej:** Thank You Sir.

**Boy:**Areej?

**Areej:**Sachin,tum yaha?

**Sachin: **Main yaha kam karta hoon Senior Ins Sachin

**Abhijeet:**Tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho?

**Areej:**Jee sir bas do din pehle mile the.

**Abhijeet:**Kaha pe?

**Sachin:**Vo sir goa mein main jab case ke silsile mein gaya tha tab ek restraunt pe mile the.

**Abhijeet:**Oh accha

(The Bearue's phone rings and a case was everybody gets on duty mood and starts their case gets solved and ACP told everyone to go home.)

**Next Day**

**Abhijeet:**Uff aaj koi kaam bhi nehi hai bahut saare pending files complete karliya aab aur karna ka man nehi karaha hai.

**Daya:**Tarika ji se millo sab kuch karne ka man karega.

(All laugh and Abhijeet gives a deathly glare to Daya.)

**Lunch time in the cafeteria**

(Areej and Sachin sat together.)

**Areej:**CID mein sablog kitne acche hai na bilkul ek family ki tarah maine to sirf kal hi join kia hai but aisa lagta hai ki sabko bahut saalo se janti hoon

**Sachin:**Haan Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ki dosti hi iss ekta ki jad hai.

(By hearing Sachin's words Areej's eyes gets notices it.)

**Socho socho kyu aaye mere aankho mein aansu janne ke liye stay connected zyada filmy ho gaya kya hahaha anyways byee TC love you all…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks for the reviews aab ye lo naya wala chapter aab tak humlogo ne dekha ki Areej(me) ke ankho mein aansoo the...**

**Sachin:**Kya hua Areej tumhare ankho mein aansoo?

**Areej:**Do dosto ki yaad aagayi 3 mahine se touch mein nehi hai

**Sachin:**Arey main hoon na yaar tumhara dost kyu dost nehi manti mujhe

**Areej:**Kisne kaha tum to Cid mein mere pehle aur sabse acche aur best dost ho.

**Sachin:**Arey bas bas itni sweet sweet words kahogi to kahin iss hatte katte aadmi ko diabetes na ho jaye.

**Areej:** God lunch time khatam hone waala hai chalo.

**Sachin:**Haan chalo varna ACP sir humari class le lenge.

(They both leave the night everyone left, while Sachin was leaving he saw someone kicking a goes near the person and sees that it was Areej.)

**Sachin:**Arey tum aapne car ko kyu laat mar rahi ho.

**Areej:**To kya iski Aarti utaru kaam ke waqt tire puncture ho gaya hai.

**Sachin:**Main tumhe chodh deta hoon.

**Areej:**Par meri car?

**Sachin:**Vo main guard se kehkar bearue ke garage mein bhej kar repair karne ko keh chale ma'am?

**Areej:**Haan chalo.

**In the car**

**Sachin:**Areej

**Areej:**Hmm

**Sachin:**Tumhare family mein kon kon hai?

**Areej:**Mom Dad aur ek bara ?

**Sachin:**Mere Mom Dad hai lekin vo yaha nehi Goa mein rehte hai.

**Areej:**Oh really,what a coincincident mere bhi family wahi rehti hai.

**Sachin:**Lo aapka ghar aagaya.

**Areej:**Oh accha andar chalo na please.

**Sachin:**Areej itni raat ko r u sure?

**Areej:**Aaj duphair ko hi keh rahe the kit um mere dost ho aur aab formal ho rahe !

**Sachin:**Ok ok naraz mat ho meri maa chalo.

**Inside the house**

**Areej:**Coffee?

**Sachin:**Ya sure

(They finish their coffee with some it starts to rain and Areej goes outside and starts to enjoy the rain,Sachin also comes 's foot slipped and she was about to fall but Sachin caught her by waist.)

**Background Music**

**Mohabbat barsa dena tu**

** Sawan aaya hai**

** Tere aur mere milna ka mausam aaya hai**

** Sabse chupke tujhe seene se lagana**

** Pyaar mein tere had se guzar jana hai**

** Itna pyaar kisi pe pehli bar aaya hai**

(Both come out of the eyelock by the sudden thundering.)

**Sachin:**Um…I m s…orry

**Areej:**Its barabar ho gaya mene uss din Goa mein tumhe bachaya aur aaj mujhe tumne mujhe bachaya.

**Sachin: **Haan vo bhi hai arey andar chalo yaha rehna hai kya?

(They go inside.)

**Sachin:**Main aab chalta hoon bye

**Areej:**Bye aur ha ghar jakar kapre badal lena varna thand lag jayegi.

**Sachin:**Ai Ai Captain.

**(**And he leaves her house.)

**Next Day In the bearue**

(Everybody were present)

**ACP:**Humare saath teen naye officer join karne wale andar aa sakte ho.

(Three of them come in.)

**ACP:**Ye hai Senior Inspector Snowva,Kavin aur Dushyant.

**Areej:**Snowva,Kavin!

**Both:**Areej!

**ACP:**Tumlog jante ho ekdusre ko.

**Areej:**Jee sir ye mere friends hai.

(They hug each other.)

**Kavin:**Inn teen mahino mein kitna miss kia tum dono ko pata hai.

**Snowva:**Ha yaar kam ki vajah se to koi baat bhi nehi ho payi.

**Sachin:**Areej kya ye wahi dost hai jinke baare mein tum keh rahi thi.

**Areej:**Haan Sachin ye wahi hai.

**Daya:**Dushyant Kavin and Snowva Welcome to CID Mumbai.

**Trio:**Thank You Sir.

(The Bearue's phone rings Areej picks it up.)

**Areej:**Hello kya laash accha thik hai hum abhi aate hai.(to Abhijeet) Sir Andheri ke building Flat no.402 mein ek laash mili hai.

**Abhijeet:**Accha thik hai tum Kavin Sachin Dushyant aur Snowva crime scene par jakar investigate karlo.

(They all reach the crime scene.)

**Areej:**Lagta hai ki chaku mar kar iski jaan li gayi hai.

**Kavin:**Haan ghar ki acchi tarah se talashi lete hai.

(They all spread to search for evidence Dushyant and Snowva were in one saw a file on the closet but couldn't reach it she took a stool and stood on it but she loosed her balance she was about to fall but Dushyant caught her.)

**Background Music**

Dil ki mange thodi thi kaam

Har Dua bhi thodi maddham

Tune kandhe pe sar jhukaya jab

Jese darga pe bhandhe dhaage tab

Bina manghe hi milgaya hai sab

Meherbaan Hua hua Meherbaan hua

Meherebaan hua Rab.

(They were in the eyelock scene when Areej Sachin and Kavin entered the room,)

**Kavin:**Ahem Ahem..

(Both come out of the eyelock Dushyant keeps Snowva were blushing)

**Sachin:(teasingly)**Crime scene par love scene ho raha hai,haye kya zamana agaya hai.

**Areej:**I guess kisiko romance mein interest nehi tha par aab to-

**Snowva:**Areej aisa kuch nehi evidence lekar bearue chale FL bhi jana hai.

**Dushyant:**Haan chalo.

(They all leave the crime scene and head towards the bearue to report their seniors.)

**So guys kesa laga hope accha laga hoga pls read and review till then bye bye TC next update kab dungi pata nehi YIH 6 chapter uploaded...**


End file.
